


We Need to Talk (Right Now)

by Snorp_Lord



Series: Jelix Minecraft AU [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 00:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snorp_Lord/pseuds/Snorp_Lord
Summary: Follows on from the previous part of this au, but you don't really need to read that to understand this. Felix and Sean really need to talk about what they want to do now things are out in the open.





	We Need to Talk (Right Now)

“...Felix?” Sean felt like he couldn’t breathe. Already his head was all over the place, and it was a struggle to keep his eyes open, but he couldn’t sleep. The silence was stifling. If he let himself drift off, he’d be woken by nightmares before long. “Felix, please, ya gotta say something.” 

Felix tried to oblige.“I-” Felix opened and shut his mouth repeatedly. Unfortunately, making no sound was exactly what Sean was praying he wouldn’t do. He just stood, leaving Sean to support himself, and walked over to the door. “Just give me a minute.”

What?

They’d just confessed to loving each other. It should have been happy. They should be hugging. Kissing. At least looking at each other, for fuck’s sake! Sean growled, snatching up his clothes, then stormed past Felix the second he was dressed, ignoring his muscles aching and screaming while he forced them to move more. “You pull that shit then just turn around and say you ‘need a minute’? Don’t give me that shit! Either you love me or you don’t! I thought you were better than this! I thought you were done messing with my head!”

He hated that look Felix was giving him. Hated it. 

“You know what? It’s fine. I’ll give you all the space you could ever fucking want!” Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Felix try to take his hand. His response was to sharply yank his arm away. “Save it. Come find me if you actually give a shit.”

Why was he walking away when all he wanted was to be in Felix’s arms?

“I really thought this was gonna be right for us. Thought you were gonna be honest with me, you know? Not bullshitting me. Not leaving me wondering for fucking weeks, then just screwing me over after you fuck me.” With that parting barb, Sean turned, storming off in whatever direction he was already facing. His vision was obscured by the tears he could feel welling in his eyes. 

He wanted Felix to hold him and wipe those tears away.

But Felix wouldn’t do that. He couldn’t let the thought permeate his mind, couldn’t let himself think of being held and softly kissed and having his hair stroked and hearing little Swedish reassurances and having someone kiss his bruises and patch up the cuts from arrows skimming by and fixing up his armor without even being asked and have someone take care of the food and the enchantments and the reorganizing while he was messing around with the animals and-

Sean couldn’t even see any more. 

It hurt.

He missed Felix.

His steps became more like stumbles, and a small incline ahead was enough to send him sprawling onto the ground. Fuck, was the dirt always so cold? No, wait, not dirt. Too soft to be dirt, and very cold. Snow. Fuck fuck fuck. How had he stumbled far enough to end up in a snowy area? 

Sean hadn’t realized how cold he was. Even on his trip to steal Pawdrig, he hadn’t stayed in the snow long enough to feel the chill, and it was especially pronounced without the extra layer of his armor to keep him warm. He should turn around. 

When he pushed himself up on shaking arms, Sean realized he couldn’t see anything he recognized. This wasn’t the same icy biome he knew. Nothing looked the same. “FUCK!”

Why was this happening? What did he do that was so bad? Was the world just fucking punishing him for walking away from Felix? Fine then, he’d just have to walk back-

His legs wouldn’t move.

Oh fuck.

It was so cold. Nothing wanted to move. Sean whimpered softly. He’d been walking for hours, how was he supposed to show Felix where he was? If he had the ingredients for a campfire, or the blocks for a beacon, maybe he could signal the other to come and get him, but he’d run off with no resources. No food, either. So of course his stomach started growling right that moment. 

Sean whimpered again, turning just enough to lie on his side so his face wasn’t pressed into the snow. His hoodie was wet. All his clothes were. Why had he said that to Felix? For all he knew, the other was going to leave him, assuming that Sean just wanted time away from him. Why wouldn’t he? And now he was probably either going to starve or freeze. Yes, he’d respawn eventually, but it would be a painful, cold night, lying with his head in the slowly melting snow.

Thankfully it wasn’t much more than a few hours before Sean was woken from his half-sleep by the sound of hooves approaching. A horse? And there was someone on it. Unless the villagers had suddenly learned horseriding, there was only one person it could be. His lips moved, trying to say Felix’s name. The sharp gasp didn’t ease his concerns even slightly. He wanted to joke about it. Anything that might take that awful frown off the blonde’s wonderful face. He wanted that smile back, the one that always came before a terrible pun or an obvious prank.

He needed Felix to be okay. 

“Fuck, you’re turning blue here, that can’t be good. I’m not gonna leave you and let you respawn, okay? Just hang tight and try to stay up for me. As long as you can. Work with me here, Sean, you idiot. What were you thinking? At least take something with you if you’re gonna go. Come on.”

Sean’s awareness came and went in flashes. There were impossibly warm hands on him, then he was somewhat upright, then Felix was helping him onto the horse. The horse was nice and warm too. He pressed into the warmth as his eyes began to drift closed, despite Felix’s urgent shakes as he tried to stop it. “Sean? Hey, don’t fall asleep!”

Thankfully he woke up. When he blearily opened his eyes, he was warm, swaddled in blankets and curled up next to a fire. Was that a rug he was on? Sean didn’t remember having a fireplace. 

“Hey, you dang idiot. I boiled some cocoa beans with sugar. “It’s not exactly like hot chocolate, but it’s warm. Don’t try and sit up.” Felix slid his arms around Sean to ease him up, making the Irishman lean on him, then shuffled the two flower pots closer. “Wish we could craft mugs.”

“We need to talk.”

A heavy silence settled over them both. “...Yeah, I guess we do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave suggestions for this au!


End file.
